Les opposés s'attirent
by Baka-Meow-chan
Summary: Miku, une jeune rebelle, décide de revenir au lycée après quelques temps d'absence. La, elle rencontre Luka, qui vient d'être transférée. Cette rencontre changea sa vie...  Excusez moi pour ce résumé..un peu vague   '
1. Chapter 1

**Hi~**

**J'ai toujours rêvé de voir Miku en délinquante =)**

**J'me suis donc lancée dans ma première fic'**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira~ Bonne lecture :3**

La pièce était sombre, un filet de lumière passait a travers l'embrasure des rideaux. Une fille dormait profondément, l'air serein...

Elle sembla sortir de sa torpeur lorsque quelque chose vint se frotter contre son nez, en ronronnant.

« mmm…Mikuo, laisse moi dormir ! » le supplia-t-elle sa voix trahissant son sommeil. Le chat nullement impressionné enfonça sa tête dans le coup de la jeune fille, qui se mit a rire, car ses moustaches la chatouillaient.

Agacée elle se retourna cherchant a se rendormir, en déstabilisant Mikuo qui sauta hors du lit, vexé. Pensant être tranquille elle se détendit. Et se rendormit en murmurant « juste cinq minutes ».

'Bip, biip, bip !' Retentit le réveil, surprenant la jeune fille qui se redressa brusquement ses cheveux cyan lui retombant sur le visage. Elle fut prise de vertiges, elle s'était levée trop vite, seulement lorsqu'ils furent passés elle se leva. L'absence de couvertures la fit frissonner, elle était vêtu uniquement une chemise de nuit.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, malgré son lit qui lui criait de revenir, elle avait faillit y succomber une deuxième fois mais elle avait décidée qu'elle irait en cours aujourd'hui. En s'observant dans le miroir elle fut affligée de voir des cernes elle semblait épuisée. En soupirant elle prit sa brosse et se décida à coiffer ses cheveux rebelles c'était une longue tache qu'elle devait refaire tous les jours, mais elle ne souhaitait pas se les couper. En effet, ils lui arrivaient aux mollets, elle se les coupait uniquement lorsqu'elle risquait de marcher dessus, ils étaient cyan et se mariaient bien avec ses yeux de la même couleur.

Résignée, elle se les attacha en deux couettes sur le côté de la tête les faisant paraitre un peu plus court. Cette tache accomplie, elle sortit de la salle de bain, ses pieds tapants sur le carrelage froid, elle descendit l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée.

Mikuo la rejoignit en miaulant, réclamant sa pitance qu'il attendait depuis qu'elle s'était levée. Elle lui versa donc ses croquettes dans son bol dédié, et celui-ci se mit à ronronner de plus bel.

Elle prit un mug et se fit un chocolat chaud, n'aillant pas le temps de se faire un petit déjeuner plus complet. Pendant qu'il chauffait, elle prépara son bento, composé simplement de nouilles aux légumes avec un supplément de poireaux pour l'entrée. Penser aux poireaux la fit saliver, elle adorait ca !, mais avec du chocolat…cela semblait moins appétissant, elle préféra se le garder pour le midi.

Le ding du micro-onde la tira de ses pensées, elle le récupéra et s'installa, fixant Mikuo qui venait de finir son petit-déjeuner et faisait maintenant sa toilette, elle aimerais être aussi souple que lui… Son regard tomba ensuite sur son sac.

Cela faisait une semaine depuis la reprise des cours, elle entrait en troisième année du lycée…et n'y était pourtant pas allée…mais personne ne lui disait rien. Ce qui ne voulais pas dire qu'elle ne travaillait pas, elle arrivait a avoir de bonnes notes.

Elle vivait seule depuis la mort de ses parents lorsqu'elle avait 13 ans et aucuns membre de sa famille n'avait souhaitait la garder, n'y même accepter son existence, car ses parents avaient vécus un amour interdit et avaient coupés les ponts interdit car ils étaient destinés a d'autre mais c'étaient mariés malgré tout…Et elle était née de cet amour, mais les contes de fées ne durent pas longtemps, treize ans plus tard ils étaient mort lors d'une fusillade entre yakuza.

Son cœur se serra et ses yeux la piquèrent, elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise, elle cligna des yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle vivait aujourd'hui dans un appartement a un étage, le rez-de-chaussée composé d'une cuisine qui donnait sur le salon et en haut de l'escalier se trouvait sa chambre et la salle de bain. Cet appartement était suffisamment grand pour qu'elle puisse bien y vivre, elle se le payait grâce a l'héritage de ses défunts parents, qui étaient rapidement devenus riches.

Apercevant l'heure elle se leva, nettoya son mug et alla se préparer. En rentrant dans sa chambre, elle s'approcha de son armoire et l'ouvrit afin d'en sortir un uniforme, il était compos é d'une veste blanche, avec une cravate, et d'une jupe aux motifs écossais mais en rose. Elle l'enfila et s'observa, il lui allait plutôt bien, le rose faisant ressortir ses cheveux cyan. Elle semblait déjà mieux réveillée et ses cheveux étaient toujours en ordre. Elle sourit puis redescendit, en arrivant près de la porte, Mikuo lui bloqua le passage, réclamant une caresse mais elle fit mieux, elle le prit dans ses bras et le sera contre elle, il se mit a ronronner bruyamment, la faisant pouffer, enfin elle le reposa et enleva ses poils, qu'il perdait.

« Tu devrais penser à te raser » lui lança-t-elle ne partant, elle devait le brosser tous les jours…elle aurait pu faire un tapis si elle gardait tout ce qu'il perdait.

Vivant à seulement dix minutes du lycée, elle pouvait normalement se permettre de trainer en chemin, mais elle vit qu'elle n'en aurait pas la possibilité la rue était bondée de monde, normal çà cette heure-ci les gens se précipitaient dans le métro pour aller au travail, et la station se trouvais a cent mètres de chez elle. Il y avait aussi les élèves…

Résignée elle pénétra dans cette masse et se fit emporter, cela poussait de tous les côtés, mieux valait ne pas trébucher.. Tout le monde poussait tout le monde et se fut avec soulagement qu'elle sortit de la foule pour rentrer dans la rue ou se trouvait le lycée. Elle était bordée de cerisiers, un peu comme dans les mangas. Le lycée était simple mais moderne, entourée d'un mur et fermé par une grille, lorsqu'on pénétrait dans le domaine du lycée, l'impression de liberté s'envolait.

Quelques élèves se trouvaient encore dehors, malgré les cinq minutes restantes avant le début des cours. Un groupe la dépassa en pouffant, c'était des premières années, reconnaissables grâce a l'absence de ruban ou cravate, qui dans ce lycée définissait la classe ruban pour les seconde années et cravates pour les troisièmes années.

Au portail se trouvait le vice-président, Gakupo, un garçon assez efféminé et cheveux violet attachés en queue de cheval. C'était un vrai dragueur, mais il prenait son poste au sérieux, il vérifia donc l'accoutrement des jeunes filles, sans oublier de leur faire des compliments les faisant rougir. Elle voulait éviter qu'il la voie, ne s'attirant pas des ennuis, elle se cacha donc derrière un arbre. Il jeta un dernier regard dans la rue et ferma le portail. Lorsqu'il disparut dans le lycée, elle sortit de sa cachette et couru vers le mur, se rattrapant et l'escalada, avant de se laisser tomber derrière. Elle traversa la cours en courant et hésita avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment…elle n'était venue que pour le jour de la rentrée et encore, elle n'aimait pas y aller car elle s'était forgée une mauvaise réputation dans le lycée, en deux ans elle s'était fait étiquetée comme 'Délinquante ' et en peu de temps, les autres élèves la craignait. Elle avait essayé de se lier d'amitié avec certains mais..les rumeurs avait déjà commencés, et elles n'était pas souvent fausses. Il était vrai qu'elle faisait partie d'un gang, encore aujourd'hui, mais ne s'était jamais battue pour rien..Ce qui n'avait pas empêché le fait que certains voulait se battre, elle n'avait donc pas le choix. Certains soirs elle allait se battre dans les rues avec les autres membres du gang, récoltant des hématomes et des égratignures, ce qui avait pour effet de faire enfler les rumeurs.

Passons, elle avait réussis atteindre sa classe sans aucun problème. Elle regarda a travers le carreau de la porte et remarqua qu'il y régnait un silence de…mort. Tous les élèves qu'elle apercevait semblaient ensorcelé par un point au tableau qu'elle ne pouvait voir.

_Je ne pensais pas que les cours de littérature pouvaient être aussi intéressants _pensa-t-elle sceptique.

Sa curiosité l'emporta et elle ouvrit la porte brusquement la faisant claquer, brisant le silence. Brusquement sortis de leur transe, tous les élèves s'étaient tournés vers elle, l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Des chuchotements se firent entendre.

_Super ! Un nouveau scoop…_

Elle lança un regard assassin a l'ensemble de la classe, ce qui eut pour effet de les calmer, elle qui faisait a peine 1m50 avait plus d'effet qu'un professeur ? Finalement, elle se retourna vers le tableau pour satisfaire sa curiosité et découvrir ce qui les intéressait tant. Elle eut le souffle coupé, devant le tableau se tenait une nouvelle élève…absolument magnifique !

Elle était grande, mince mais avec des jolies formes mais ce qui attirait le plus son regard était ses cheveux, long et rose, une couleur rare mais qui s'accordait magnifiquement avec ses yeux bleus.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, tellement qu'elle avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _

Elle se rendit compte que la fille en question semblait gênée, elle la fixait…Elle s'excusa au grand étonnement de la classe et alla s'asseoir a la table la plus au fond, près de la fenêtre, et évita le regard de la nouvelle.

Le professeur choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

« Puisque Hatsune nous fait l'honneur d'être en cours malgré le retard, dit-il en se raclant la gorge, je vous présente donc Megurine Luka, elle vient d'Angleterre, donc accueillez la comme il se doit, s'il-vous-plait. Peux-tu te présenter à tes nouveaux camarades ? »

Miku se perdit dans ses pensée, n'écoutant que vaguement ce qu'il se passait. La nouvelle…Luka, parlais avec aisance, elle venait d'arriver d'Angleterre mais parlait très bien le japonais, c'est parents étant eux même japonais. Le silence se fit et Miku entendit la chaise à côté d'elle raclée contre le sol, il semblait donc que Luka serait près d'elle jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ce qui ne dérangea pas Miku, elle ne la connaissait pas mais aimait déjà sa compagnie.

Le cours continua et Miku prenait rapidement des notes, tout en regardant dehors, ce qui était bien plus intéressant la seule fois où elle leva la tête fut pour observer Luka, qui contrairement a elle était très intéressée, elle écoutait attentivement et notais, elle avait une belle écriture, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua que celle-ci écrivait en japonais et en anglais. Elle aurait pu la regarder toute la journée mais se força à reporter son attention sur les nuages visibles par la fenêtre.

Un nouveau sentiment était né en elle, un sentiment très profond qui lui tordait l'estomac a chaque fois qu'elle regardait Luka, son cœur aussi battait a vive allure…c'était étrange, mais à la fois agréable. Ce sentiment la frustra, qu'avait-elle au juste ? Elle voulait se lier d'amitié avec la rose mais s'y refusa, si Luka devenait son amie, sa vie au lycée serait difficile, Miku avait peur qu'elle se fasse a son tour rejetée comme ce fut son cas. Mais si elle gardait ses distances et effaçait se sentiment, peut-être arriverait-t-elle a devenir populaire et adorée, elle n'avais pas besoin d'un fardeau…penser a cela lui faisait mal…De plus Miku ne se sentait pas prête a affronter ce sentiment qui lui faisait peur.

La sonnerie retentit et un rituel commença la présidente de la classe se leva.

« Levez-vous ! » ordonna-t-elle, tout le monde obéit « Saluez ! » comme un seul Homme les élèves se baissèrent montrant leur respect au professeur. Miku choisit ce moment pour partir, elle devait partir pour éviter la foule dans les couloirs, mais au plus profond d'elle-même elle savait que s'était seulement pour s'éloigner de la rose. La présidente la regarda avec dégout, Miku lui sourit en retour et sortit.

Ses pas la menèrent au point le plus haut du lycée, le toit, l'endroit où elle se sentait le plus en liberté. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas la, elle monta sur le toit de la cage d'escalier. D'ici, elle voyait l'ensemble du lycée et une partie de la ville. La ville en elle-même était plutôt grande, elle était seulement a 1h30 de la plage…

Miku s'allongea sur le toit, les bras derrières la tête et se détendit. Elle avait une heure de libre…elle se laissa bercer par le chant des oiseaux et les bruits étouffés de la ville. Elle fini par s'endormir…

Miku ouvrit les yeux mais les referma vivement, aveuglée par la lumière. Elle se redressa, le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel, combien de temps avait-t-elle dormi ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser, elle entendit des pas et la porte s'ouvrit. Toujours perchée, elle écouta, c'était un groupe de filles. Curieuse, elle se rapprocha discrètement du bord elle fut étonnée de voir Luka entourée par des personnes plutôt populaires : les jumeaux à pile, Rin et Len, qui d'ailleurs bougeaient un peu partout en ce moment, et Lily, une blonde a forte poitrine et a la langue acérée, qui était en train d'essayée de calmer les jumeaux. Finalement, ils s'installèrent pour manger.

_Déjà l'heure du repas ? J'ai dormi pendant trois heures !_

A son insu, son corps avait décidé de se recharger de force. Elle qui voulait suivre une journée normale…Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se remette a dormir normalement.

« Ca fait du bien de te revoir Luka , dit Lily, souriante, en sortant son déjeuner, tu nous a manquée .

_ Ouai ! C'est trop cool que tu sois revenue ! s'écria Rin faisant sursauté son frère Len qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissée si soudainement, mes parents ont été mutés et…je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de vous dire au revoir, s'excusa Luka qui culpabilisait.

_ Pardonnée ! » Dit Rin, tout en profitant de l'inattention évidente de son frère pour lui subtiliser une crevette fris, qu'elle enfourna dans sa bouche au moment où son frère se retournait. Son regard alla de son bento a la bouche de sa sœur d'où un queue de crevette sortait, il la regarda alors d'un air accusateur.

« Ch'ech pas moich ! » se défendit-t-elle.

Tous les autres se mirent à rire, mais un seul ressortait, celui de Luka. Ils se calmèrent et commencèrent à rattraper le temps perdu, Miku jugeant que ce n'était pas ses affaires s'en désintéressa. Elle alla s'asseoir à l' opposé du groupe, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide et sorti son bento. L'espionnage s'était bien mais…voir quelqu'un manger sous son nez donnait faim, son ventre poussa un grognement approuvateur, ce qui fit pouffer Miku. L'odeur du poireau la fit saliver, elle en prit un bout et se prépara à le gober lorsqu'un cri retentit, en sursautant, elle vit le bout de poireau tomber dans le vide…

« Du thon » s'écria une voix stridente « t'aimes toujours ca ? » Demanda Rin, Miku entendit Lily lui intimer de baisser le volume.

_Elle ne se taira donc jamais ?_ pensa Miku exaspérée.

Elle profita du silence pour manger en paix son bento, remerciant intérieurement Lily. Elle le fini rapidement ne souhaitant pas qu'un autre accident de ce type se reproduise. Satisfaite elle se rallongea, savourant la douceur du soleil réchauffant son visage. Ses pensées la ramenèrent a Luka, elle devait arrêter de penser a elle…

Agacée qu'elle ne puisse plus se concentrer sur autre chose que la fille aux cheveux rose, elle se leva. Profitant de la brise pour se calmer et se décida à descendre.

« Luka, tu sais que t'as déjà la quotte, alors que c'est ton premier jour ? déclara Len, stoppant net Miku et Luka avala de travers, elle toussa plusieurs fois.

_ Quoi ? Réussi-t-elle a articuler, récupérant son souffle.

_ Ben, d'abord le vice-président du conseil des élèves, qui commence a te draguer, bon en même temps c'est un playboy ce type mais quand même !, la rose rougit de plus belle embarrassée, et c'est la première fois que je vois Hatsune s'excuser ! s'écria-t-il aillant l'air choqué.

_ C'est qui ? demanda Luka.

_ Hum..La fille qui est à côté de toi, tu sais, celle aux cheveux cyan ! Luka releva la tête, intéressée.

_ Ne t'intéresse pas à elle, la prévint Lily, sérieuse, ce qui sembla étonner Luka. Elle ne te créera que des ennuis et..Elle n'a pas une très bonne réputation… » Lâcha la blonde, vexant Miku, mais elle n'avait pas tort.

_ C'est une délinquante, renchérit Len, elle traine dans les rues le soir et elle se ba-…»

Un bruit sourd retentit, l'interrompant. Un frisson lui parcourus le dos, il avait l'impression de vivre la scène, d'un film qu'il avait vu il y a peu, où le héros dit quelque chose sur quelqu'un alors que cette personne ce trouve juste derrière lui.. Apeuré il regarda les autres qui regardaient derrière lui l'air gênés et il lu une trace de peur dans leurs yeux. La bouche de sa sœur était grande ouverte.

Avec appréhension et lenteur il se retourna, et identifia la source du bruit, qui n'était autre qu'un sac était tombé, du point surplombant le toit.

Miku était énervée, d'un le sacrifice du poireau dans le vide, de deux on parlait dans son dos, et a Luka !

_Pourquoi je repense à elle ? Je m'en fiche de ce qu'elle peut penser !_

Elle sauta est atterrit prestement sur le sol, les fixant toujours, menaçante, même Lily ne dit rien. Elle se rapprocha de Len qui s'était mit a trembler, il l'avait déjà vu se battre, soit, ce n'était pas la meilleures des combattantes mais elle était imprévisible et sauvage.

Elle se tenait maintenant tellement près de lui qu'il sentait son souffle sur son visage, soudain elle l'attrapa par le col en le soulevant et grogna.

« Ne dit rien de plus ! Menaça-t-elle, Len hocha vigoureusement la tête.

_ Lâche-le ! » Hurla Luka, qui avait peur pour Len, sa réaction l'étonna mais elle ne broncha pas.

Len vit Miku ciller, mais tellement légèrement qu'il cru avoir rêvé, mais ses doutes s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il vit dans ses yeux du doute et une once de regret. Remarquant qu'il l'observait, Miku le lâcha brutalement et il tomba sur les fesses.

Sans un regard, elle prit son sac et partit, comme elle était apparue. Len était en état de choc, Rin le sentit et le pris dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos pour le réconforter. S'attendant a ce qu'il pleure mais ce qu'il dit les déconcerta.

« Elle est troublée par toi, Luka… »

**Voilou..  
><strong>**La suite dans le chap' 2 x)**

**Kissy :3  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord, je suis...désolée pour le retard .**

**Ensuite, merci à Paru-ch4n, IdrewAcow et Shadow Bloody pour leur soutient, ça me va droit au coeur :3**

**Voici donc le chapitre 2! ( qui j'espère ne vous décevra pas ^^' )**

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Le questionna Rin, tout en cherchant si il ne s'était pas cogné la tête, elle a failli te frapper! Ajouta-t-elle lui donnant un petit coup sur le front, lui laissant une petite marque rouge. Avec un petit aie il porta la main a son front et se le frotta pour soulager la douleur.

_ Non! Protesta-t-il, elle n'en a jamais eu l'intention.

_ Mais...pourquoi tu dis que je la trouble? Demanda alors Luka incertaine.

_ Len a toujours réussi à mieux lire les sentiments des autres, murmura Rin pensive, son frère savait souvent ce qui la tourmentait ou lorsqu'elle avait peur alors qu'elle essayait de le cacher. Avant aujourd'hui elle pensait que c'était à cause du fait qu'ils soient liés, mais il lui avait prouvé le contraire.

_Ses yeux, quand elle s'est rapprochée et m'a soulever, ils exprimaient sa rage mais lorsque tu es intervenue, à mon grand étonnement, les sentiments dans ses yeux ont changés, du doute et de la culpabilité l'ont envahi...je pense qu'elle t'aime bien Luka", dit-il sûr de lui.

Il les impressionnait, lui qui se montrait parfois immature et énergique était aussi sérieux et psychologue? Sa sœur lui attrapa une joue et tira, avec un visage exprimant -qu'as tu fais de mon frère vile créature- récoltant un 'ouch' de la part de Len. Les jumeaux commencèrent donc à se battre, redevenant normaux.

"_ Elle peut ressentir quelque chose? Elle qui fait peur à tout le monde?" Demanda Lily, sceptique, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans le reste du groupe, mis à part les Kagamine.

La sonnerie retentit, coupant court la discussion. Ils rangèrent silencieusement leurs affaires dont leur déjeuners, fini depuis longtemps et allèrent en classe, Lily et Luka étaient dans la même classe mais les jumeaux étaient plus jeune d'un an donc ils étaient en seconde année. Lorsque les deux amies entrèrent en classe, histoire du Japon, une matière passionnante...elles furent étonnées d'y voir Miku, qui comme à son habitude regardait dehors.

Luka repensait encore à la discussion qui avait eue lieue sur le toit, elle ne connaissait pas bien Miku, elle ne savait donc que penser des révélations de ses amis, non pas qu'elle ne leur faisait pas confiance, au contraire, mais...il ne faut pas juger un livre sur sa couverture. Elle trouvait cette fille un peu sauvage mais..Elle semblait libre, lorsqu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, on avait l'impression qu'elle allait déployer de grandes ailes et s'envoler.

La fille aux cheveux roses rougit, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle...elle détourna le regard et alla s'asseoir.

WwW-OoO-UuU-YyY

Après ce qu'il s'était produit pendant la pause déjeuners, Miku s'était précipitée en cours et y était dès la sonnerie. Classe, complètement vide, place faite du professeur qui la regarda entrée avant de sans désintéresser, retournant a ce qui semblait être des mots croisés.

Miku ne se reconnaissait plus...elle éprouvait un sentiment de culpabilité depuis que Luka lui avait criée dessus. Elle n'avait pas supportée le regard de la rose, apeuré mais sans appel, elle avait donc prit la fuite. Son estomac l'embêtait, il se nouait dès qu'elle pensait a ELLE. D'ailleurs elle y pensait trop, même plus que les poireaux...ça devenait une obsession, elle avait peur de finir comme une perverse qui la suit partout et qui pense des choses pas nettes, y penser lui donna des frissons.

Lorsque les premiers élèves entrèrent dans la salle, Miku se calma. A son grand désarois, les places assignées restaient les même peut importante le changement de classe, Luka se retourna donc a côté d'elle.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Miku était pressée que le cours débute, elle sentait le regard de la rose sur elle, elle ne savait pas où se mettre. Lorsque le cours commença, Miku poussa un soupir de soulagement, s'attirant plus d'un regard étonné, elle les ignora et regarda dehors. A la fin du cours, plutôt ennuyant, elle sortit sans demander son reste, aujourd'hui, ils avaient la chance de finir plus tôt, leur professeur de maths étant absent pour une raison inconnue, mais personne ne se posa de question, tant qu'il n'était pas là..

Miku n'en pouvait plus, elle laissa ses pas l'entrainer jusqu'à chez elle et a moitié réveillée elle entra dans son appartement, avant de s'affaler sur le canapé du salon. Elle de mît en boule et s'endormie.

Elle se réveilla et s'étira en gémissant, elle était restée trop longtemps roulée en boule..son nez capta alors une odeur alléchante, son ventre grogna. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Une fille, qui avait le même âge qu'elle, c'est-à-dire 17 se tenait devant les fourneaux, des longs cheveux rouge retombant jusqu'à ses reins. Elle tenait un couteau dans la main et chantonnait, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarquée Miku. Celle-ci en profita pour lancer un regard a l'horloge, qui indiquait 18h30, elle avait dormi pendant pas mal de temps...décidément, son corps avait besoin de repos!

"Miku!" s'exclama Miki en se retournant, celle-ci marcha vers elle.

_ Hum...Miki, le couteau! Murmura l'intéressée. Miki regarda sa main remarquant le couteau, embarrassée elle le jeta et il tomba dans levier, elle sauta alors sur la fille aux cheveux cyans, l'entourant de ses bras. Qui répondit au câlin.

_ Tu n'es pas venue aujourd'hui...on s'est inquiété, murmura-t-elle l'inquiétude présente dans sa voix, je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais comme tu ne répondais pas j'ai décidé de passer, ajouta-t-elle, s'éloignant de Miku pour la dévisager, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

_R-rien, mentit-t-elle, enfin essayant.

_ Miku!, son ton se fit ferme, je sais quand tu mens et tu sais que je n'aime pas ça!

_...Je suis bizarre, avoua-t-elle, je crois que...je veux me rapprocher de quelqu'un.

_ Wahou! Ça c'est une première, pourquoi tu n'essaies pas?

_ Je ne peux pas!, s'écria Miku, je ne veux pas, continua-t-elle faiblement, pas très convaincue du dernier argument.

_ Pourquoi? Tu as peur?, Miki la regarda l'air interrogateur.

_ Non! Dit-elle sur la défensive, hum..Désolée, je veux dire elle vient d'arriver et tu connais ma réputation.

_ Luka? Megurine Luka?

_O-oui, tu la connais? Demanda Miku surprise par le soudain enthousiasme de Miki.

_ Ouaip! Elle était en primaire avec moi, elle est venue l'année d'après que tu ai changé d'école, elle est devenue populaire au collège mais en dernière année elle est partie, 'pouf'! Miki reprit sa respiration, à chaque fois qu'elle était excitée elle disait tout d'un bloc, oubliant de respirer. Elle revient et elle est déjà populaire, sa gentillesse et sa beauté en sont surement la cause. Tu savais que deux gars lui ont déjà déclarés leur flamme!, fait pas cette tête, elle les a repoussé", ajouta-t-elle en rigolant. Miku avait ressenti un drôle de sentiment qui lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche et Miki l'avait remarqué.

L'odeur de brûlé envahit leur narines, avec un 'ooups', sa meilleure amie couru aux fourneaux, limitant la catastrophe. Une fois que Miku eut mis la table, elles s'installèrent pour manger.

_ « mmm..C'est bon ! s'écria Miku au bout de la troisième bouchée.

_ Arrête tu vas me faire rougir », dit Miki rougissant légèrement.

Miku se mit à rire incontrôlablement bientôt rejointe par Miki, la fille aux cheveux cyans adorait les repas comme ça, elle qui d'habitude mangeait seule. Selon elle, la nourriture était meilleure dégustée avec des amis.

« Tu devrais sourire plus souvent ! s'exclama Miki joyeuse lorsque leur rire fadât.

_ Demain, je viendrais », dit Miku changeant de sujet. La rouge approuva de la tête et fini son assiette, Mikuo choisit ce moment précis pour faire son apparition en sautant sur la table, les surprenant toutes les deux. Fier de son effet, il s'approcha de Miki.

« Ah ! Mikuo, toujours en forme à ce que je vois ! dit-elle, tout sourire en le caressant. Mikuo ronronna et lécha sa main, la faisant pouffer. Miku se leva, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage, ces deux-là s'entendaient à merveille. Elle débarrassa la table et ouvrit le frigo a la recherche d'un dessert, elle vit une part de forêt noire, Miki avait assuré ses arrières. Elle sourit a cette pensée, elle considérait Miki comme sa propre sœur.

Le frigo la rappela à l'ordre, réclamant sa fermeture avec un 'biip' sonore, elle attrapa donc le gâteau et se prit un yaourt. Elle retourna vers le salon, les mains pleines. Soudain, elle percuta quelque chose, courant à grande vitesse, elle vit Miki projetée au sol et déstabilisée par le choc, elle tomba à son tour, envoyant valdinguer ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. L'assiette se brisa sur le sol, projetant des morceaux un peu partout, dont un qui coupa Miku au niveau de la joue, la coupure se mit à saigner. Miki poussa un cri strident, un peu comme si un meurtre venait de se produire, elle pointait le gâteau, explosé par terre.

_Aaah…Et dire que je venais de laver _pensa-t-elle dégoutée.

La situation fit rire Miku mais cela ne dura pas, elle fut forcée de se taire, Miki s'était relevée et avait saisie sa mâchoire. Miku s'inquiéta, Miki était elle devenue berserk ? Elle et la bande l'avait surnommée ainsi, car des fois elle devenait extrêmement violente. Elle eu sa confirmation lorsque celle-ci releva la tête.

_Heureusement que les regards ne tuent pas… _

La rouge resserrait de plus en plus son étreinte, désespérée Miku lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, la faisant lâcher prise, elle en profita pour s'éloigner.

« M-Miki, calme-toi, je vais aller en chercher ! Miku avait du mal a parler, sa mâchoire était encore endolorie.

Sa meilleure amie se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, celle-ci décida de mettre en application ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle prit ses clés, son porte monnaie et mit ses chaussures

« Miku~ » murmura Miki dans son oreille faisant sursauter la fille aux cheveux cyan. Qui se retourna et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, ne sachant que dire. Sans prévenir, elle ouvrit la porte et sortie.

« Où est-ce que tu crois aller ? » hurla Miki se lançant a sa poursuite. Miku choisie l'option de la fuite, elle se mit donc a dévaler les escaliers comme si sa vie en dépendait, quoique…s'était peut-être le cas. Arrivant au bout des quatre étages, elle ouvrit violement la porte, se jetant dessus même elle pouvait entendre les pas de Miki, pas loin derrière. Se faisant, elle surprit quelques passants. Sans attendre, elle se mit à courir vers la boulangerie la plus proche, soit à quelques pâtés de maisons.

Les rues étaient moins bondées a cette heure, mise a part quelques couples et autres, c'était donc plus pratique pour courir, elle n'était ainsi pas freinée en essayant d'éviter les gens mais en un sens, c'était un désavantage, elle n'arriverait pas a semer Miki, qui courait après elle comme un damnée.

Il faisait plutôt froid dehors, et le soleil se couchait..Miku était sortie sans manteau, juste en t-shirt, qui était turquoise avec marqué « I love » avec un poireau complétant la phrase. Mais le froid n'était pas son plus grand problème à l'heure actuelle, Miki gagnait du terrain, Miku augmenta donc la vitesse, mais elle savait pertinemment bien qu'elle se ferait rattrapée, elle connaissait bien Miki et savait qu'elle courait plus vite que la fille aux cheveux rouge mais…celle-ci était plus endurante. Miku tourna donc brusquement et pénétra dans une ruelle, sombre et parsemée d'obstacle, qu'elle évita agilement, alors qu'elle entendit Miki jurer et shooter dedans, la touchant presque avec une cannette qui frôla Miku et alla s'encastrer dans le mur a côté d'elle.

_C'est quoi cette force ?_ pensa Miku apeurée. Sa peur augmenta lorsqu'elle arriva a un croisement…il faisait sombre des deux côtés…, elle hésita, elle ne voulait pas tombée dans un cul-de-sac. Il resterait d'elle..Quelque chose d'indéterminé, gisant sur le sol…le seul moyen de la reconnaitre serait peut-être la couleur. Elle entendit les pas derrière elle ralentir, se retournant légèrement elle vit une touffe rouge, Miki semblait jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Miku choisit donc d'aller a gauche et…comme le hasard fait bien les choses, elle se retrouva face a une grille au bout de quelques mètres.

_J'ai de la chance aujourd'hui_, pensa-t-elle sarcastique.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la grille et posa une main dessus, puis se retourna, faisant face à Miki, qui lui lança un regard meurtrier. Miki devenait Berserk uniquement quand elle était extrêmement énervée ou…si on touchait a ses cerises, et mieux valait ne pas être à côté d'elle.

Miki s'arrêta, savourant sa victoire, sachant pertinemment que Miku était coincée.

« Miku~, viens la » lui dit-elle la voix mielleuse faisant frissonnée Miku. Elle obéit, plus elle se rapprochait plus grand devenait le sourire de Miki, a quelques mètres d'elle, elle vit dans ses yeux de la jubilation. Miku se sentit acculée…la partie semblait terminée, mais Miku décida d'inverser les rôles, dans une poussée d'adrénaline, elle se retourna, au moment où Miki allait l'attrapé, provoquant un grognement chez la fille aux cheveux rouge. Elle couru a toute à toute vitesse, sauta et s'agrippa à la grille, sur le coup, elle eut l'impression que la grille lui rentrait dans les doigts. La peur lui donnant des ailes, elle força sur ses bras et se propulsa par-dessus la grille, son jean s'accrocha a l'un des pics déchirant une partie de son jean, au niveau du mollet, pendant qu'elle la 'survolait'. Elle retomba sur ses jambes, et sentit alors que sa jambe la lançait, elle se baissa et vit qu'en plus d'avoir déchiré son jean, elle s'était en plus éraflé la jambe.

« Tu finiras bien par rentrer » dit alors Miki, qui se tenait derrière la grille, la frustration lisible sur son visage, mais celle-ci disparue bien vite lorsqu'elle sortie le double des clés de l'appartement. Avec un sourire, elle se retourna et disparue au coin de la ruelle.

« Ksss ! » lâcha Miku, à chaque fois elle se faisait avoir…

S'assurant que Miki ne reviendrait pas, elle se remit en route. L'air s'était rafraichit, mais la course l'avait légèrement réchauffée, et il faisait nuit maintenant, l'air s'engouffrait dans la déchirure du jean et brûlait son éraflure. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement lorsqu'elle arriva devant la boulangerie, c'était une petite boulangerie qui semblait très accueillante. Ne souhaitant pas geler sur place, elle ouvrit la porte et se laissa joyeusement happer par la chaleur, frissonnant face au brusque changement de température. Une clochette retentit lorsqu'elle referma la porte, mais il n'y avait personne au comptoir, en même temps..il commençait a être tard. Miku en profita pour dévorer des yeux la vitrine, elle avait d'ailleurs déjà entendue parler de cette boulangerie qui était populaire, pour ses délicieux gâteaux et ses nombreux choix. Miku avait l'impression qu'un arc-en-ciel avait été capturé dans la vitrine, elle en avait l'eau à la bouche, il y en avait de toutes les couleurs ! C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un macaron à la cerise, mais…cela suffira-t-il ?

« Hum… , quelqu'un essayait d'attirer l'attention, c'était elle mise a baver sur la vitrine ? Elle passe son bras pour s'essuyer la bouche mais ne sentit rien.

_ Ah !, fit Miku en se relevant, excusez-m-» elle s'interrompit en voyant la personne qui se trouvait devant elle. LA fille qu'elle essayait d'éviter…Luka…que faisait-elle ici ? En regardant attentivement, elle vit qu'elle portait la tablier de l'établissement.

_Donc…elle travaille ici…déjà ? Alors qu'elle vient d'arriver ? _S'était bizarre quand même, c'est la qu'elle remarqua une plaque, avec le nom 'Megurine' gravé dessus, donc…sa famille vivait ici.

_ J'aimerais savoir si..si y avait des pâtisseries aux cerises, demanda-t-elle se reprenant. Elle évitait soigneusement de croiser SON regard.

_ Je crois reste une dernière part de tarte…et des macarons, répondit-elle en se baissant par-dessus la vitrine pour vérifier ses dires. Miku regarda la cascade rose provoquée par ce mouvement, ses cheveux…elle les adorait. Gênée par elle-même, elle détourna la tête. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid lui toucher la joue, elle tourna donc la tête et se retrouva face a Luka, qui l'a regardait inquiète elle avait du voir sa coupure. Le cœur de Miku se mit a battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, rapidement mais délicatement, elle retira la main de Luka et se retourna embarrassée.

_ Je vais prendre les deux, s'il-te-plait. Luka ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, puis prépara sa commande.

_ Attend-la, je reviens, murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'arrière boutique. Miku attendit quelques secondes avant de sortir des sous et de les déposer sur le comptoir, espérant que cela serait suffisant, pris sa commande et partie, se remettant à courir dès qu'elle entendit la porte se fermée, tout en essayant de se réchauffer.

Elle s'excusa mentalement auprès de Luka pour sa lâcheté, mais..Elle était perdue et troublée. Elle mit peu de temps avant d'atteindre son appartement, devant la porte elle s'arrêta et sa main se porta à sa joue, elle sentait encore la où sa main l'avait touchée. A cette pensée, son cœur se réemballa…

**Voilou ~**

**Suite dans le chapitre 3, qui devrait arriver plus vite ;)**

**Jane~**


End file.
